The Chances We Take
by DarrenCrissIsPerfection
Summary: Future!fic. 26 year old Kurt Hummel, followed his on-off none serious girlfriend to New York City after majoring in Fashion in College is now a Model. Blaine, 25, has been working as a professional photographer for two years. What happens when he is commissioned for a Photo Shoot, - Full Summary inside. (Rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:  
**Future!fic. 26 year old Kurt Hummel, followed his on-off none serious girlfriend to New York City after majoring in Fashion in College is now a Model. He had always been more interested in his career than he had been in relationships, but will that change now that he has come to terms with his sexuality?  
Blaine, 25, has been working as a professional photographer for two years. Living in New York City he found it easy to himself, and was happy with his partner of three years. That is until he is commissioned for a Photo Shoot, and he likes what he sees. Will we risk his relationship for something that he's not sure of, or will he play it safe?

**I**

In his world when he graduated High School, Kurt Hummel was pretty much at the top of the food chain. In his Senior year The New Directions, McKinley High's Glee Club, had won Nationals and they were no longer having slushies thrown in their faces whenever they walked down the hallway. Along with that his relationship status had not been 'single' for the past two years and he had been accepted at the best Fashion College in New York City; he was on top of the world. But like most people, lets forget about the cheerleaders and football players for now, he had worked his way up from pretty much the bottom. He'd earned his place in the Glee club, with an audition that knocked the rest of them out of the water. Well, all but one. All but Rachel Berry. Rachel was a character, she was one of these people who knew what she wanted and she wasn't going to stop until she had gotten it. That was one of the things which Kurt really liked, admired even, about her. No matter how many times she got knocked down she would get back up. The two of them had been, for lack of better word, Frenemies, when they had started McKinley and Glee, but soon enough the enemy part of the friendship disappeared. It was almost like they had both come into school one day and something had just changed. They were no longer fighting for the awards for the best singer and best performer, but instead they were working together; Kurt and Rachel's voices together were unstoppable, something which they had learnt the hard way, but learnt it none-the-less. They were suddenly always there for each other, spending all of their free time together, rehearsing duets. The one thing which neither of them could explain to anyone though was the moment when their relationship went from Best Friends to dating.

That being said, their relationship had never been entirely stable, and this was partly because they both knew inside that there was still that battle to be on top, and even though they had tried to put their differences and competitive streak aside in order to be together, it wasn't always that easy. There were always times when their relationship came under more strain than was healthy; this would always be around competition. They both fought hard for the solo's, and when the other would be victorious there always had to be a loser, and the bitterness showed. Their diva off's were legendary in the choir room.

Kurt had known from the very beginning that their relationship was only based on the fact that they were both lonely, they were the only two people in the school who would be able to put up with each other's crazy, which somehow turned into the pair of them kissing on Rachel's couch after Kurt had gone back to hers to try out some songs for their first trip to Nationals. The longer the relationship lasted the more Kurt was starting to believe that Rachel truly did have deeper feelings for him than just a crush, which to him felt weird, yet rather amazing at the same time. He'd been though his life until this point with no one ever showing him anything other than friendship, and now he was starting to feel that people could love him in the way that he had always wanted. It wasn't as though Kurt didn't have those feelings for Rachel, because he did, he just wasn't entirely sure that he was falling for her in the same way she was for him. She was the first to say 'I love you' and he knew that he couldn't say it back, because it wasn't true. He loved her, but not in that way, but his feelings for her were far more than just friendly. It was fair to say that he was a little confused about the whole clichéd situation of falling in love with your best friend. Yes, he knew that you didn't chose who you fell in love with, but the amount of times he had watched one of those extremely predictable, cheesy, romantic comedies with Rachel, he knew that his life was turning into one, and as romantic as he was, and could be, that was not the path which he had wanted his life to take.

During the middle of their senior year Rachel had gotten into The New York Academy Of Dramatic Arts and begged for Kurt to go with her. She knew that, even though his voice was the thing of magic, he wanted to keep the singing as something to do in his spare time; he didn't want to make a career out of it. She still wanted him to go, there was something about the idea of a long distance relationship that she hated. Of course she trusted Kurt, but she knew that she wouldn't see him as often as she did now, or as much as she would like. Long distance relationships were hard at the best of times, and just the thought of it hurt more than it should have, there was no way she was letting him stay in Lima. Kurt had always been into fashion, ever since he could choose his own clothes and dress himself he had an eye for anything that was out there, different - he was his own style, and he took pride in it. With all of her pushing he decided to apply to a few, not too big colleges, but once again one Miss Berry would not want her boyfriend to be anything less than perfect, therefore, almost pushing him to apply for the best of the best. It wasn't as though he didn't want to go there, it was more that he was scared. Scared of the rejection. Scared of not being able to go with her. Scared that if he did move to New York he would have nothing to do; and he knew that he was going to have to get over this, if not for himself then for her.

_Rachel was sitting, cross legged on her bed, flicking through the television channels on her new flat screen TV her dad's had brought for her birthday, while Kurt was looking at prospective colleges, some of which staying in Lima, and the others else where. He bit his lip in thought, seriously considering a couple and tossing the others aside. When Rachel glanced over she frowned slightly, _

_"Babe?" She asked as she picked up one of the prospectuses that he had thrown down at the foot of the bed, "What's wrong with this one?" She flicked through it, having a quick look before looking back up to Kurt, who shrugged,_

_"You really think I'm going to get into there, Rach. It's like the most amazing college for fashion in America, possibly the world. I won't even get called for an interview." He was still looking down at the book that he had in his hand, "This one, on the other hand, is much more likely to take me." Kurt held it up, waving it at her._

_"But it's here in Lima." Her voice was quiet, and slightly accusing, "I thought we'd already agreed that we were going to New York, Kurt. Together." She moved up the bed so that she was sitting in front of him, looking into his eyes, "I don't want to have to move to New York without you, and you know how much I want to go there. I've as good as got in already, and I need you to be with me." Rachel took the boys hand in hers and squeezed it, "And you have got to start believing in yourself, babe. I do. I believe in you, and I believe that you can do it. You can get into that school, and you'll graduate the top of your class."_

_Listening to her speak he felt a sharp pang in his chest with the words she said to him, to know that she had that much faith in him, but part of him was telling him that she was only telling him so that he would go with her, and the kiss at the end of the speech made him think that she just wanted him by her side. But why would she say all of that, if she didn't mean it?_

_Eventually he gave up and agreed to apply there. When it came down to it he could apply to other places as well, as back up. If he didn't get in then it wasn't the end of the world, right? The end of their relationship? Maybe. But not the end of the world._

_"Fine, okay. I'll do it. I'll apply, but just so you know, I am only doing this for you, and I'm not expecting to get in."_

As it happened Rachel was right, Kurt was good enough to get into the top college, and soon after they had graduated they were both on their way to NYC, together. Kurt was finally, for the first time since winning Nationals, truly happy; he was following his dream, with a girl, who now he was sure he had fallen for, on his arm. After their Nationals win, watching Rachel with the sparkle in her eye, the way she had looked so happy, like she was glowing, had made him realise that he had been too closed off, he was afraid of being hurt, but in that moment he had opened himself up to her completely and now he was in he greatest city of them all, with her. Right at that moment when they reached the city that never sleeps he knew that this was the exact point he wanted to be.

It wasn't long before they had found a small apartment - they didn't need anything big, it was only the two of them, and it would be a lot cheaper to find something cosy, rather than something huge that they didn't really need and couldn't afford.

Unlike Kurt, Rachel took a bit of time to get used to NYADA. It was completely different to school, and that was something she wasn't used to. There would be nights when she would get home, curl into Kurt's arms and cry to him about her day. Kurt, on the other hand, seemed to fit right in. He had made a bunch of friends, and for once he had started somewhere and not been on the bottom of the social ladder. He was pretty sure that there was no social ladder. When he first walked into the studio on his first day he had seen that everyone, all genders, ethnicity, background, sexuality, were all together, and he knew that this was something which during High School he had never seen. At first he was a little taken aback by how every body was so comfortable and he couldn't help wonder whether it was just all an act, but throughout the day it seemed, to him, that the people here were amongst those most accepting that he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. He was surprised to see that everyone was equal, he's not seen anything like it before, but that's what comes with going to a public school in Ohio. Clearly there were things which he missed about Ohio, his dad to name one, and his friends in Glee Club, but he knew, as did his girlfriend, that this was where they wanted to stay. Another advantage of being in NYC was that their relationship was stronger than it ever had been, there was no battle between them anymore, but that definitely had something to do with the fact that they were no longer in school together, and Kurt had chosen a different path. Minus that, they had both matured, but there was no doubt that if Kurt had followed Rachel to NYADA completely, things would have blown out of proportion.

It was during his second semester of his first year that Kurt was approached by Vogue, who asked him to model for him. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening to him. Him, Kurt Hummel, just a normal boy from Lima, Ohio, being asking to model for Vogue! It was an opportunity that he could not pass up, and soon enough he was being called to a photo shoot. To Kurt it was all happening so fast, and it was totally out of this world, he felt as though he was going to wake from a dream and he'd be asleep next to Rachel in their apartment. They only thing about taking the job with Vogue was that he would have to quit college. He had never wanted to be a college drop out, and he had promised himself that he would never do it, but he had never anticipated that anything like this was ever going to happen to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Blaine Anderson had always thought life was going to be so much harder than it was. It wasn't like it was ever easy, but he seemed to have things handed on a plate to him. He got on with pretty much every single person at school. Hell, he'd got on with every one since kindergarten, he was definitely one of the lucky ones. He'd never expected this. He was a friendly, and not bad looking boy. He was definitely a hit with the girls. Blaine was shorter than the average guy his age, he always had been, but it'd never bothered him, his hair always had at least, what looked like, half a tub of hair gel in it, his eyes were the most amazing hazel, that could make anyone swoon when he caught their gaze. Only thing was it wasn't the girls that he was interested in.

Blaine was gay. One of the reasons he had never thought life was going to be this easy for him. So it took him a little to get used to the idea of being attracted to guys, and if he was going to be honest, it scared him to start with. It wasn't as though the thought had never crossed his mind before, he'd never had a girlfriend and he never seemed to be interested in girls in the way his friends were. Part of him thought that it was just that he hadn't found the right girl. That and that he wasn't around girls very often, other than when his friends would have friends over, or of a weekend when he would go back to their houses. Blaine had attended an all-boys private school, Dalton Academy. Maybe being at Dalton was one of the reasons why he hadn't been bullied when he came out in his freshman year. Being a private school, with rather steep fees, the rules and tolerance levels were rather high, and that included bullying. He didn't keep his sexuality to himself for long, in some ways he was a private person, but he knew that he wasn't going to be able to keep something like this to himself.

During the beginning of his freshman year Blaine heard of the glee club that they had at school -The Warblers- and went straight to audition as soon as he was able to. There was no way around it, Blaine had only ever sung in his bedroom at home, when he was alone, but now, he thought, was time that he was going to go for it. He was in a new school and he was comfortable, happy even, with who he was, so why not try something new. As he sung, the room was silent as they all listened to him. He noticed that a few of the boys in the room were nodding. He had never been quite so nervous in his life when he was waiting outside the senior commons, where the audition had been held, but he didn't have to wait long for a result. Turned out Blaine had been wasting talent by not gracing the world with his voice before now.

His sophomore year brought a new face to the school, same year as Blaine, transferred. Sebastian Smythe. Also known now as his first boyfriend. Being gay, Blaine of course had an amazing gaydar, and was instantly attracted to the boy. Sebastian was cocky and mouthy, and there was not one person in the school who knew what Blaine saw in him, but what they didn't see was the side that Blaine did. No one knew him the way Blaine did because they never saw the side of him that actually really cared. Sebastian had had a boyfriend before, who he didn't talk about much, not that Blaine wanted him to, but he was Blaine's first. His first kiss, his first date, his first everything, which sort of made it hard for both of them. Sebastian had already been though this, and at the time, it seemed as though he was pressuring his boyfriend to give him what he wanted - something that made Blaine wonder whether or not he really cared about him, or whether he just thought he could get what he wanted and dump him. No matter how many times it happened, no matter how many times he would walk out, no matter how many times Blaine would question their relationship, it couldn't stop the way that he felt about the taller boy. He loved him, he knew he did. No one else, ever, had made him feel the way Sebastian did, and that was the scary part. What if he didn't feel the same way?

During his time at Dalton, Blaine had become the lead singer of the Warblers and captain, taking them to Nationals two years in a row. There was nothing that could have helped the disappointment when they lost in their first year to The New Directions. Blaine had shook hands with their director, forcing a smile and congratulating them. The following year however they triumphed, winning their first ever nationals competition, and for Blaine it could not have come at a better time.

Despite being into the arts and performing, Blaine was one of the unfortunate ones who were not successful in getting into the college of their dreams. Yes, of course he was downhearted about it, but he always had a passion for anything that was art related. The first Christmas when he was at Dalton he had received a camera, and he barely put it down and he knew that had found something other than performing which meant just as much to him. He'd always dreamed of going to New York, and he knew that Sebastian wasn't a huge fan of that, but that was his dream, and it always would be. Unfortunately Blaine was unaware of how against New York his boyfriend really was.

_"Blaine, are you really doing this?" Sebastian asked, his tone was harsh. _

_"Seb, I have wanted this for as long as I can remember. Since I was a kid' I've wanted to go to New York. It's my dream, babe." Blaine sighed, he knew that it was no good arguing with his boyfriend, but this wasn't anything that he was letting go of._

_"You know I can't up and leave, Blaine! This isn't just about you. I have dreams, too." _

_"I know, Sebastian, but this is _my_ dream! This is my life and I'm not going to throw my dreams away just because you don't want to come with me! I can't just change who I am because my boyfriend doesn't like it!" Blaine threw back at him. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay here." _

_The taller boy threw himself down on the couch and looked up at Blaine, "You didn't even get into that stupid school anyway. I don't get why you want to still go." He groaned, _

_"It's not about NYADA, and it's not a stupid school." Blaine scowled, "The point is that I belong in New York." _

_"Doing what? Huh? Going to take that pathetic excuse of a camera and pretend to be one of those people who take freakin' tourist shots every day. That doesn't sound like your dream, Blaine." _

_"If you're going to be like this, then you can get the hell out, and don't bother to come back!" The angered boy tried to stay calm, as the other got up and walked out, _

_"Enjoy New York." And with that he walked out of the door._

_Waiting until he heard the door slam he collapsed in tears on the couch and curling up into a ball._

With a not so great start to the beginning of life out of school, he still headed to New York, his camera with him everywhere he went. Over the course of a year he started a blog online, with all of his work, he left out some of the photos which he had taken towards the beginning, not sure that they would impress. Occasionally he would receive a comment on a photo, but it wouldn't be anything worthwhile or promising, and he had had to juggle three jobs just to be able to afford the smallest place that he could find. Maybe Sebastian was right, maybe NYC wasn't the best idea for someone who had just come out high school. Blaine, however, never let anything get him down. He kept his chin up and hoped that one day someone would notice his work.

Soon enough he did. And the jobs were rolling in. He found himself at professional photo shoots, taking photo of models for magazines and billboards. He was back on his feet. He had the job which he wanted since he had moved and he was currently dating one of the guys who he worked with on a previous shoot. Dave. He was nothing like Sebastian, and initially not Blaine's type, but he was cute. He had a bigger build than Sebastian, and his personality was something which Blaine loved about him.

Two years into their relationship Blaine and Dave brought an apartment together, one of those with the amazing views of the city, which they only appreciated more being photographers. They were happy together, and of course they had their ups and downs, but this was nothing like his past relationship, it was more grown up, more adult, more mature. He was happier now than he ever had been, and to add to that, he had just received a phone call from Vogue, asking him to take photos for their new magazine, and that was the icing on the cake. _Finally!_ His big break


	3. Chapter 3

III

After years of the same routine, waking up before Rachel, kissing her forehead softly as she slept, before quietly slipping out of bed, showing, making himself breakfast and pulling on the best, most fashionable clothes that he could find; working for Vogue for as many years as he had definitely had its perks. He was pretty sure he hadn't bought any of his own clothes for about three years. Things were pretty much the same since he moved to New York, eight after graduating. Okay, so he was older, he was twenty six, and they had moved out of the apartment that they had first moved into as soon as they had enough money and slowly settled into a familiar routine with each other.

Today was no different. He kissed his long term girlfriend, got out of bed, had breakfast and headed to work. He had been with Rachel for so long. It wasn't as though they didn't want to move on with their relationship, they did, Kurt did at least, he just wanted to be sure that they had a solid ground in New York first. It had just taken longer than he had anticipated. A proposal was something that had been playing on his mind a lot in the recent months though, and he just had to find the time to go and buy her a ring when she was not hovering over his shoulder- which is hard to do when Rachel Berry is your other half- he was going to do this properly. Every morning when he woke up it was the first thing that crossed his mind. When he saw her lying there, peaceful and beautiful he wished he could wait for her to wake so he could kiss her properly, and on the rare occasion he could, it was perfect.

When he arrived at work, he parked in the lot and headed for wardrobe to see what they would want him to be wearing today. Grabbing a coffee on the way, he strolled down the hallways, greeting everyone with a friendly smile and a quick 'hi' as he did, raising his coffee to the few who he saw daily. Reaching the wardrobe department, he placed his cup down on the side as he was handed his outfit, nodding and thanking Mark, the guy that no one sees yet the one who no one would be anywhere without. If it wasn't for him and his insane ability to organise each model's outfits into order and who is wearing them and when they are wearing them in about ten minutes flat, Kurt and the rest of them would have to be in work at least an hour earlier.

Outfit hooked over his arm, he was on his way to his dressing room to change before he was ready for the first shoot of the day. He strutted his way to the photo area, clad in tight black leather pants and a T-shirt, hugging him in all the right places, showing off the muscles in his arms topped with a light blue checked button down, that was left completely open. He casually stood in front of the screen, with the camera already in place as he waited for the photographer to walk in, giving him a smile as he did. It was rare when there would be a photographer that he didn't recognise, but today was one of those days. He was wearing red pants, which stopped at his ankle, with yellow sunglasses hooked into the pocket, matched with a white button down shirt, and pink bowtie, not what Kurt would have personally put together, but he couldn't deny it suited him.

When Blaine walked in to the unfamiliar room he looked around, taking in his surroundings before his eyes found the man that he was going to be taking shots of all day. He could see why this guy was a model, he was gorgeous, and there was no denying that. With his piercing blue eyes and perfectly coiffed hair, Blaine couldn't help wonder if he had help to style it, or if that was how he always wore it. Blaine didn't miss the fact that he also had a figure to die for, he wasn't too skinny, yet his muscles were not hard to miss. He walked over to him, clearing his throat and praying that he wasn't going to make an ass out of himself,

"Hi." He smiled slightly, "You must be the guy I have the pleasure of taking photos of all day. I'm Blaine." Blaine held his hand out, offering it to the model.

"Yes, that's me. I'm Kurt." The taller of the two men took Blaine's offered hand , "I've never seen you before. New?"

Blaine waved his hand nonchalantly in front of his face, "New photographer to Vogue, you could say. I heard the guy who was meant to be doing this, Scott, I think his name was," he squinted his eyes as he tried to remember the name, and Kurt nodded, "Yeah, him. Anyway, I heard he was sick or something, so they were looking for anyone who could make it short notice, and here I am. But no, I've been a photographer since I graduated high school. A long time ago." He chuckled, and Kurt echoed him,

"Tell me about it. It feels like forever ago that I stepped into a school."

The two men chatted for a while until it was time for the shoot, before Kurt shot off quickly, saying a quick goodbye to Blaine and heading home to Rachel. It wasn't as though Kurt wasn't sociable, he was one of the easiest people to talk to, he just felt that with Blaine they had connected. There was something different about the new photographer and Kurt was intrigued to din out more.

"Hey, honey." Rachel greeted him as soon as he stepped through the door, she was lying on the couch, watching what looked to Kurt like reruns of America's Next Top Model, and he furrowed his brow, as he walked closer, sitting down next to, kissing her when he settled next to her,

"Hi. What are you watching? You don't even like this show."

"Well I thought I'd start liking it. I mean we have been together for ages and I know how you're a model. Is this what it's really like everyday when you go to work?" She asked looking from her boyfriend to the TV and back again, seeing that he was shaking his head,

"Not really. I mean in this they are trying to be the next model. I am already a model, I don't need to prove anything to anyone. Plus, in these shows they usually work with the same people; whereas there are normally different photographers and wardrobe people and anyone else who is needed coming in and out all the time. For example today there was a new guy taking the photos, it was a spur of the moment thing. Happens all the time." He shrugged it off, "Most of them come for a couple of shoots and then leave; some only stick around for one." He said, thinking of Blaine. He was a great guy, and for the short time they were chatting they did get on, but it was a very short time, and Kurt was unable to get more than a first impression from him.

"Oh." Was all Rachel said, "So not really like this at all."

"Not really. Did you really think it was, I mean it is a television show, sweetheart." She smiled and leant into Kurt for a cuddle,

When Blaine left, on the other hand his mind went back to Kurt on his journey home. He knew he shouldn't. He was going back to Dave. His Boyfriend. He shouldn't be thinking about another guy, should he? He shrugged it off, it was all completely innocent wasn't it. He didn't know anything about Kurt, he was just a model that he spent all day ogling behind the camera, it was normal that he should think about him, right? Anyway, from what he had overheard in snippets of conversations earlier in the day, Kurt was going home to his other half. His Girlfriend. He was taken and straight, so nothing was going to happen, so all he had to do was stop thinking about him, and once he was in his partner's arms he would, for sure. Or so he thought.

Dave was in the kitchen when Blaine arrived home, cooking something, which smelt amazing, for dinner, "Hey, gorgeous." Blaine snaked his arms around Dave's middle from behind, raising himself on his toe's in order to see over his shoulder, and rest his head there.

"Hey, you. Good day at work?" the other man smiled and leant back into Blaine's touch, "We are going to do something about this height thing, baby." He teased, leaving the wooden spoon in the pot and turning around kissing him, sweetly.

Blaine nodded and stuck his tongue out playfully, keeping his arms around him, as he kissed him back quickly, "I cannot help it if I am vertically challenged. I'm just lucky you love me."

"Hmm, I guess I do." Dave laughed, "And luckily for me you like your men taller. Even though, it would be hard to find someone shorter than you." He joked, "I'm kidding. There are probably a couple of people we could find for you. I mean I'm sure you could turn Tom Cruise."

"Oh, really. Then maybe I will." Blaine continued the playful banter, "Now, finish cooking, some of us have had a hard day at work." He teased as he released his grip on the taller man and flopped down on the couch in the living room, turning his head to look at him, and let out a soft sigh. Why did he even think about Kurt like that when he had the most perfect man to come home to everyday?

It still didn't stop the model from crossing his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since Blaine had the job at Vogue. A week since he had met Kurt. He met the guy once and for some reason he couldn't stop replaying their encounter in his head. He knew he should be feeling guilty, after all his relationship with Dave seemed to be stronger that it ever had been in all the years that they had been with each other, but he felt as though there was something missing. And then there was Kurt. Just something about the model had Blaine completely enraptured, and he couldn't quite place it. He had lay in bed every morning for the past week with his boyfriend, sitting up slightly, looking down at him, sometimes with his hands in his hair, before he had the chance to glue it to his head with gel. He rolled over, as he always did, and wrapped his arms over his boyfriend's stomach, cuddling into him until one of them had to get up – usually Blaine, to get ready for work. This morning, however, it was the sound of Blaine's cell that caused them to stir. He rolled away from Dave to reach his phone; he cleared his throat seeing that it was work.

"Hi... Um, yeah, no problem." He sat up in bed nodding as he mouthed a 'Sorry' to the man next to him who was giving him a pleading look, just wanting to spend one day without him having to go back to work for some reason or another, "I'll be there as soon as I can." He almost jumped out of bed, "Okay, bye." He hung up, looking back to Dave, "Babe, I'm really sorry that was work." Dave was about to complain before Blaine continued, "I know, we were planning a day together, but they need me. I can't turn down Vogue. This could be huge for me." He walked backwards into the bathroom, hoping that he wouldn't argue with him, but unfortunately he heard a voice just before he turned the shower on,

"Blaine, you promised. It's only one day, I'm sure they'll ask you again. I can't remember the last time we spent a week day together." Dave complained as Blaine started to undress and step into the shower.

"Dave, like you said it is only one day, I'm really sorry, and we still have the weekend. It's not like we had any plans." He only heard mumbles coming from the direction of his boyfriend as he stood under the cascade of water that ran from the shower head. Blaine could see it from his boyfriends point of view, but there was no way that he was going to give up the opportunity to go to Vogue again-If there was only a slight chance that he would get to see Kurt again, Blaine would guiltily indulge, but Dave didn't need to know that. Yes, he knew he shouldn't be this excited to see him, he was in a relationship and he knew Kurt was straight, but there was no harm in looking, was there? As long as he didn't touch it would be fine, and no one would get hurt.

"… off work, Blaine," Were the only words which he was able to make out as he turned the shower off and he emerged from the bathroom and back into the bed room.

"Look," Blaine, wearing only a towel, sat on the bed next to the other man and took his hands in his, "it's one shift. I probably won't even be that long, and if me going into work bothers you that much I'll take tomorrow off instead, it's not like they'll mind with the amount of extra hours that I do." He smiled softy at Dave, tilting his head slightly and stroking his thumb with his gently, "It's just this is a big gig for me, babe, and I really don't want to fight with you about it." The shorter man leaned forward and pressed his lips against the others in a quick kiss, "So… Can I get dressed now?" He chuckled softly.

Dave sighed, shrugging, "As long as you promise we can spend tomorrow together." He told Blaine, their eyes locked, before Blaine jumped off the bed, almost losing his towel.,

"Promise," He quickly threw on a pair of mustard coloured pants and a plain white polo shirt, topped off with his signature bowtie, today's choice was checked, and turned to face the Dave, who was still lying in bed, "How do I look?" He asked, as if giving a mini fashion show for him.

"You're a knockout, as always, gorgeous." Dave grinned, watching as Blaine picked up his bag ready to head off to work.

"See you later, babe." Blaine leant down to kiss the other man goodbye before he grabbed the car keys and heading out the door.

Meanwhile Kurt was in his dressing room, struggling to pull on the much tighter than usual skinny jeans, which he was sure he was going to burst out of if he ate even a piece of lettuce. Once he had squeezed himself into them he threw on the tight fitting button up shirt, which clung nicely to his arms and torso, showing off his figure extremely well. After the ordeal of getting into his outfit he was heading to the makeup department ready to be surrounded by hair and makeup artists getting him ready for the shoot. "I swear I'm going to lose the blood supply in my legs by the end of the oday!" he groaned to himself, causing a ripple of chucklesing to pass around the others in the room.

By the time they had finished with him he had ten minutes to get himself to where he needed to be and as he walked down the hallway he heard a voice, which sounded vaguely familiar, but he wouldn't be able to place it in a crowd.

"Kurt!" He turned around to see Blaine, a huge smile on his face, which was infectious and soon Kurt felt himself grinning like an idiot. He stopped where he was and waited for the photographer to catch up with him, "Wow. I thought your outfit last time was good, but you look amazing." He gushed, feeling himself blush a little from the embarrassment from ogling the other man.

"Thank you." The smile still on Kurt's lips and he, too, found himself blushing at Blaine's compliment . 'Well, that's new', he thought to himself when he felt his cheeks burning up, he'd never found himself blushing at a compliment from another guy before. The only guys who really complimented him were the ones which he worked with, yet somehow coming from Blaine he couldn't help but feel good. He'd been complimented by Rachel many a time, but this felt different, somehow. He cleared his throat and looked down at the floor as they started to walk, "So, what are you doing back here?" He asked.

"Same as last time, really. I got a phone call this morning asking if I could come in and, of course, I said yes, because here I am." He shrugged, as he chuckled quietly, "It was meant to be my day off, but I couldn't really turn down a vogue photo shoot could I? The boyfriend wasn't happy, but I'll just take tomorrow off instead." He took a change glance at Kurt when he mentioned having a boyfriend, not knowing what he would make of him being gay and he left out the main reason why he couldn't say no to being there.

"Work over a relationship, someone's dedicated. Sounds like someone else I know." He chuckled as he pointed his thumb towards himself , just in case Blaine didn't know who he was talking about. "I mean, Rachel doesn't really mind most of the time., s She's usually practicing for some big show she's got coming up. She's an actress. Actually, she's the reason I'm in New York. I only came here because she practically begged me to come with her after we graduated high school." He explained, "So, really, I have her to thank for all of this." Kurt gestured to his surroundings, "I mean," He laughed, shaking his head in disbelief at his own life, "I'm a Vogue model! I only ever dreamed of this and now by some miracle, it's my reality."

Blaine's eyes seemed to be fixed on Kurt as he spoke, "You know you becoming a model was inevitable, Kurt. I mean, you have the perfect figure, not just anyone can pull of that outfit, and don't take this the wrong way, but you're pretty good looking." He blushed again, but kept his eyes on the taller man.

"Blaine, why would I take that the wrong way?" He furrowed his eye brows.

"I dunno, because I'm gay?" He shrugged, "It might have seemed like a come on or something? It wasn't, I promise."

"Blaine, a compliment is a compliment. Relax, just because you're gay doesn't mean I'm gonna freak out if you say something nice to me. I'm pretty sure the majority of the guys here are gay and they complement me all the time. I'm still here, aren't I?" He chuckled, placing his hand on the other man's arm gently, "Now come on, we have work to do." Kurt smiled, reassuringly at Blaine before he walked towards the camera standing in shot, his hands on his hips, legs feet a little more apart than usual and his back straight.

The photographer silently cursed himself over the conversation that they had just had, before waiting to be told that he was needed, and standing behind the camera, watching as Kurt took up different positions. He kept telling himself not to stare at him, but he couldn't help it. Thankfully it was through the camera so Kurt wouldn't realise. They were there for a good two hours before they were able to break for lunch, giving Kurt an hour to get out of the incredibly tight clothes that he was wearing, get something to eat, change into the new outfit for first of the afternoon shoots and head to make up for a touch up and a restyle of his hair.

All this didn't really give him any down time, as Blaine had found out as he tried to follow Kurt from place to place just to get five minutes with him. Blaine didn't know anyone else and he didn't particularly want to be sat on his own for the entire hour, but with Kurt busy he didn't see himself with any other choice. Of course there were other people sitting down eating, so he readied himself to go meet some of Kurt's fellow co-workers, after all Kurt worked, and got along, with them so they couldn't be that bad. Even if they turned out to be surely if Kurt saw him trying to be involved it would mean some point scoring on his behalf.

Finally lunch, probably the slowest hour of Blaine's life, was over and it was back to work. Thankfully for him the rest of the day was a breeze, and the time seemed to fly by. There seemed to be something about taking photographs of a hot model that seemed to make the hours go by like minutes – the only thing Blaine would complain about.

"Hey, Blaine," As he was about to get in his car Kurt was jogging up behind him, "You weren't just going to leave were you, without saying bye?" He gave the hazel eyed man his best pout, chuckling when Blaine opened his mouth, closing it again without saying anything, just a few stuttered letters fell from his lips, "Relax, Blaine, I was joking. I actually just wondered if you'd be back here any time soon? I really enjoyed hanging before the madness started, and lunch was manic, sorry about that. But I'd actually really like to hang out again sometime?"

"Um, yeah, sure. I… Well…" He stuttered before clearing his throat, "I mean, I don't know if I will be back here for sure, but yeah, I'd love to have out sometime." He smiled at Kurt, and he couldn't stop that feeling of butterflies in his stomach, the flipping feeling which he knew should be reserved for the times he saw Dave, when he was with his boyfriend. He couldn't start feeling like this for Kurt. He shouldn't. He'd fallen for straight guys before, and he wasn't about to do it again, not when he had a loving boyfriend at home.

"Pass me your cell,." Kurt told him as he held out his hand, and Blaine did just as he asked. He watched as Kurt put his number in and passed it back to him, "There. Just drop me a text sometime?"

Blaine couldn't help the smile on his lips when Kurt gave him his number, just knowing that he could talk to him, or call him at any time didn't stop that feeling which he recognised, yet couldn't stop. In all honesty, he didn't think he wanted it to stop. Being with Kurt was… it was just- He couldn't put it in to words, he just knew that whatever it was, he wasn't going to be able to fight it for ever. "Do you maybe want to go out for a drink tonight?" He blurted out, blushing a little, not being able to stop himself, "There's that new bar that's just opened. Maybe we could check it out? I mean, if you don't want to, or if you have work in the morning, you don't have…"

"Blaine," The taller man interrupted, "Slow down." He chuckled, mainly to himself as he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from his bag, scribbling something down on it quickly.

"What's..?"

Kurt interrupted again, "Pick me up at eight?" He asked with a coy smile, "I'll see you then." With the smile still on his face he walked towards his car, leaving Blaine slightly flustered as he looked back down at the paper he had been handed.

The piece of paper had his address on, with a note under it which read, 'Can't pick me up if you don't know where I live :)'.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

When Kurt got home that night, he headed straight to his bedroom, where he found Rachel tapping away at her laptop. The smile which had been on his lips since the moment he knew he wasn't going to be spending another night in, and for once going out with someone other than Rachel. He knew that he didn't do it enough. Maybe Kurt was a little too eager to give Blaine his address? He'd thought it over and over, and come to the conclusion that just because Blaine is gay doesn't mean that he can't hang out with him outside of work. Being a model he had plenty of gay friends, none of them had pounced on him, what was going to make Blaine any different?

"Hey, sweetie." He acknowledged his girlfriend with a smile and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before opening the closet, picking out a couple of shirts, "I'm off out with a guy from work. Not quite sure where we're going." He held the shirts to his chest one by one asking her for an opinion on each of them. As she looked up she furrowed her brow slightly, gazing over the three shirts, each pretty similar in colour, she had to admit, she couldn't really tell the difference, but pretended, as usual to see what Kurt saw in each of them.

"The second one. Not the one that's really dark, but not the lighter one. You know the one…" She indicated to the shirt, which she was talking about, watching as Kurt put the other two back. "You didn't mention that you were going out." She looked back to her laptop, scrolling down the screen.

"I know, sorry, honey. It was a spur of the moment thing. There's this new photographer guy and he's just trying to get to know people, I said I'd go out with him tonight. That is okay, yeah?" Kurt asked as he sat on the bed looking over to Rachel, "I mean, we didn't have plans or anything, did we?"

"No, no. I don't mind, really. Just not used to you coming home and having to go straight back out again, I like our relax time after work. Anyway, it's about time you went out with your friends from work. Go have fun." She told him, kissing his lips quickly, "What time are you going out?" She asked,

"About two hours. Blaine's coming over at eight." Kurt jumped off the bed, starting to get undressed and headed to the shower.

Fifteen minutes later Kurt emerged from the bathroom, wondering around the room trying to find a clean white shirt which he could wear underneath his button down. He never was one for doing the buttons up to the top, and neither did he really like showing his chest. "Babe, why do always wear those? You do know you don't need them." Rachel told him, as she moved off the bed and made her way to the bedroom door, heading downstairs, "You're a model, you should know you have an amazing body." She slid her hands across his hips as he snacked past him, "Gonna make some dinner, want something to eat before you go?"

Meanwhile, as Blaine headed home he wasn't able to stop thinking about the night out with Kurt. So what if Kurt was straight, it didn't mean that he couldn't enjoy himself, he just had to be careful not to fall for him. The one thing which Blaine was the most scared of, he'd been there before during high school, before he had met Sebastian, and it wasn't somewhere he wished to go again. He knew that trying to hide his excitement for the 'date', which he knew was entirely friendly, just two work colleagues going out for a drink, from Dave. He'd never looked at another man the way he looked at his Boyfriend before, he's never had to hide feelings for anyone else, he never thought he would have to.

Blaine was thankful that Dave had chosen tonight, of all nights, work late. He knew that he would more than likely be out before he got back, meaning that he would have to leave him a message saying that he was out, and not to expect him home before he went to bed. He pottered around the kitchen finding something quick to eat before trying to find something to wear. 'It's just a work date. Just a work date.' He kept telling himself over and over, despite that tiny part of him inside wondering if that's what it was.

Just as he was getting changed he heard the front door slam, "Hey, I'm home." He heard Dave's voice, as he started walking up the stairs, opening the bedroom door, "Oh, you look nice. But you really didn't have to dress up for me." He chuckled, snaking his arms around the shorter man's waist, kissing his lips softy.

"I'm going out." Blaine informed him,

"Oh, you are?" Dave searched his face a little, "I thought you made this effort for me." He pouted, playfully, "Where are you off to?"

Blaine shrugged, "Actually, I have no idea. You know how I've been doing more work with Vogue, yeah? I wanted to get to know more of the people there, and there was this model who I got chatting with and I'm just going out for a couple of drinks with him."

"Him?" Dave raised his eye brows, "And you're dressing up? Should I be worried?" He asked with a nervous chuckle.

"His name is Kurt and he is straight." He told him, putting emphasis on the word 'straight', "So no. You don't have anything to worry about."

Dave pulled out of the embrace which the two men were still in and walked over to the bed, "Well, you better get ready. Wouldn't want to keep Kurt waiting. Unless he's keeping you waiting?"

"I'm picking him up." Blaine said as he walked towards his boyfriend, "I've told you, he's straight. Yes, I know that he's a model, but you do get straight male models, Dave. He has a girlfriend. We're just friends." He assured him, knowing that that was all that they would ever be.

With Blaine spending his time assuring his other half that there was nothing for him to be worried about, he had lost track of time slightly and now only had half an hour to finish getting ready and get to Kurt's. He raced around the house triple checking that he had his wallet, keys and phone, before checking his hair one more time in the mirror and left in the direction of his car.  
He spent the entire journey drumming his fingers on the wheel as he drove, checking the clock on the dashboard every couple of minutes, just to make sure that he wasn't going to be late.

What felt like hours later Blaine finally pulled up outside of Kurt's, getting out of the car and walking towards his front door, starting to feel the nerves building, and butterflies in his stomach. There were a million questions running around his head, what if his girlfriend opens the door? What if he's too overdressed? What if Kurt thinks he's made too much of an effort? What if he had made a big a deal out of this as he had? And more. He knocked on the door, waiting patiently for someone to answer it, as he played with the buttons on his jacket. Moments later the door swung open. Kurt.

"Hey, come in a second." The chestnut haired man ushered him in, "I won't be a minute. You can go in the living room if you like, I think Rach's in there." Kurt pointed to the door slightly down the hallway as he shot upstairs to find a pair of shoes and a jacket.

Tentatively Blaine walked towards the room which Kurt had gestured to, pushing the door open, seeing a petite, brunette girl, who he assumed must have been Rachel, sitting on the couch and smiled at her politely, "Hi." His voice was a whisper, not being able to stop the pang of jealousy which he felt. Now he knew who she was he didn't know if it hurt more or less. Knowing who it was that the beautiful model had in his arms every night, should have made him feel better right? Instead it only made it wish it was him even more.

"Hi, you must be Blaine." Rachel returned his smile, as he nodded, seeing Kurt appear in the door way, "You guys have fun tonight. And I'll see you later, yeah?" She asked Kurt, who was standing in the threshold.

"You will, unless you're asleep before I get home," As Kurt walked in the room to give her a kiss goodbye Blaine turned to look out of the door, being as discrete as he could about it. "Right, you ready?" Kurt smiled in Blaine's direction heading back the way which he had walked not five seconds ago.


End file.
